


Father's Day

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family, FamilyAU, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: Erwin withdraws after the battle of shinganshia ans builds a life up with Levi and their adopted kids. He tells how their life's look now, that the titan powers are in their hands and how the life of a father looks like.This is a little fathers day special I did in 2017.





	Father's Day

Father's Day

 

I remember clearly the day I had hold our oldest child in my arm. Most of the memories from back then are foggy or lost, but the moment I have seen this little face was the best on that day and that day had two great moments. I will tell this story from the start, it's the best way for it is a long story and unbelievable. 

 

The last thing I can remember before there is missing quite a bit part, I know by now what hearkened in between, is that I was leading a suicidal attack against the beast. I don't remember much if it and if I do then it is more like a black and white picture, but I remember the screams. They haunted me for a very long time, it even happens now, that I would dream of those sounds. The boulders that smashed soldier and horse besides me, the dying screams of man and animal. It sends shivers down my spine thinking about it. I am not aware on how it happened, but I can remember, that my world suddenly turned. I didn't felt anything, there was just darkness and nothing after it. The only thing, that I am aware of is that at one point I felt like flying, not in the active way as when using the 3DMG. It was different. 

  By now Levi and Hanji told me what happened in between. I still feel terrible sorry, that I left Levi in charge with such a hard decision. Now, that I know how Levi felt back then and still does, I feel even worst, but he was the only one I could entrust it with it and he made the right decision. Even today, ten years after, he would smack me when I mention this time. But I stray let me continue. 

  The next thing I know is still very blurry. I was in an unknown room, darkness over my eyes and my body felt heavy, nothing else for I don't know how long. It took me long, before my mind worked at least slightly. The bad thing is with the consciousness came the pain. My breathing was hard and it rattled everytime, the pain in my chest was almost unbearable, which made it hard to make up my mind to stand up. It was not until then that I noticed, that there was fabric over my eyes, groaning I shoved it away and what shall I say? It was bright daylight in the room. There was no sound of any living being around as I was still there unmoved. It took me so much to finally get up and it was more a falling out of the foreign bed than standing up at my own will. I never felt such a pain before, not even to the time I lost my arm. There was no adrenaline to mute the pain, there was only the plain stabbing pain. Until today I am not sure how I even managed to get down and out of the building. Everything is fuzzy, but I remember, that there were soldiers, some new ones, that I haven't seen before, but they knew me and took me in. 

  Apparently I had lost my consciousness once again. We were still on our way to wall rose, when I woke up again. Every rattle and bump hurt and felt like I was dying. I hissed to one of the soldiers, that they should bring me to he headquarter. I needed to know, who was still alive and if Levi was still there. First they wanted to refuse it, but it may have been the look in my face, but they agreed in the end. 

  The faces of the people there was gold reflecting on it now. They clearly have seen a ghost just now. Jean even dropped the basket he had in his hands. If I would have been able to I would have laughed at it, but my eyes were looking for only one face and they soon found it rushing towards him. That moment I remember clearly. It feels as it was yesterday. All the pain was gone in an instant, taken away by the hug and soft lips on mine. My instincts and my heart took over my drained mind and I hugged Levi as tight as I could with one arm, returning his kiss eagerly. I was aware, even before this, that there was more between us, than the eye could tell, but loving each other? The time I was commander, I refused to love or to get into any relationship and Levi knew about it. I am sure, that he hold back to not make things more complicated, but on this day he was different. His words are stuck in my head. "I thought I lost you." and "Never leave e again." I have never seen this man wth so much emotions shown on his face. I think everyone was startled at this. 

  He wanted to show me something, even though I was barely alive, but his words were like these "You made it till here in your state. A little bit more will not kill you. I won't let that happen to you again. Come now Erwin." How could I resist? And it was good, that we went. It was a small house not far away from the headquarters. I was not even aware that there was this little thing out there, but yet it was not of any concern for me back then. The interior was nicely furnished, it suited Levi very much. Clean and a nice fragrance from his teas in here. The next thing that happened turned my world around. I never wished for this, but holding this cute little blond haired and blue eyed baby in my arms, sorry arm, warmed my heart. Levi explained, that he wanted to tell me about her after the big fight, but he never had a chance. It was stupid of him and he was aware of it, but I can see why he was unable to leave the child in the orphanage. Levi wanted us to have a family. This soft heartened humanities strongest. Funny right? But fitting for him. 

  After this nice encounter I finally arrived at the hospital and was obliged to stay there for at least a week. I think in the end it was two weeks. I hated it. After a few days passed and I had slept off my deadly state, my mind wanted to work again. Luckily Hanji was there giving me all the information on what happened and what the next planned steps are. I knew she was good! I think she wanted me to be commander again, but to be honest I didn't wanted it anymore. The commander died back there in Shiganshia. I didn't refused to help however, but given, that I was still handicapped with one arm, the survey corps in dire need of new soldiers, the baby and my realized love for Levi as well as my defeated mind, it is no wonder, that I didn't wanted this hell again. Even today I a very active as advisor and strategist, but I don't engulf myself in any fights. It was not easy in the beginning, if act it was worst, than before, because now I send soldiers to die outside for us without even being there. 

  However with Hanji in the lead, Armin and Eren on her side, accompanied by Mikasa and Levi as well as all the other soldiers, who could see our aim, we were able to wipe out almost every former human being. The island was free again. It was a great feeling and my biggest goal I ever had was fulfilled. The new generation of Survey Corps soldier had an even bigger goal, but that was not my aim. Their reason was good and as I said I am still councillor for many things, but I am more a family father now. 

  With our world now open, and yes we were able to defeat the Marleyans, me and Levi decided to travel much. Our nation as we call ourselves now, is peacefully living next to the other nations. We trade, we learn, we develop. I even got a new arm, but I solemnly are wearing it. I am just so used to one arm by now. Our main residence, mine and Levi's, is near the shore. A small hut at a bay. Very idyllic I have to say and very good for the kids to play. Yes we do have more than one child, three to be exact. Lyenne, Kuchel and Mike. Two girls and a boy. Lyenne is kind of special. I wonder at times, if she is my biological child. Sounds strange I know, but there was one time I actually had intercourse with a woman. It was just one night and I was kind of forced by Nile and Mike. It was not bad in the end, but back then I already didn't cared much or woman, besides that I thought she wasn't able to receive a child. She lied to me. Well maybe I have to say, I can't be sure, but the older Lyenne gets, the more she is like me. She always wants to go outside and to every travel we are going. She sucks the information in like a song, just like I did in her age. I am happily giving her every book we can find and give her the knowledge, that was hidden from us for so many years. 

  Being a father is not easy, we have to decide which education they shall receive, see that they are fed, got clothes on their bodies and we shall not forget the emotional side. Right now I am a writer and started to write down our history as well as developing books for strategies. For a certain period of time in the year I will educate young soldiers in Strategies, very fulfilling. I think, that is how Father felt back in my childhood. Unluckily for him he didn't returned from the dead, but I still try my best to make him proud of his son, just like my little sunshines are doing. I never thought, that having a family like this would feel so good. We changed, me and Levi, very much. Well Levi is still the strong soldier, that would go out and risk his life for our safety, but he was soft. I know for people who were close to him it is no wonder, he was always like this, but he didn't showed it much. There is just this one thing, he is smiling more often, when he is with me and our kids. He is a good father to them, strict, but good. They can learn many things from him for their life's and this only makes me love him more. 

  I truly do love him with all the heart I have left. Sometimes it happens, that I have nightmares from the past, but the present makes them less painful. All my work, all the sacrifices we had to make was not in vain. We live in freedom now, Eren is gone and soon will Armin, the next generation of shifters is ready. Hanji wasn't able to find anything to save their lives and I feel sorry about it. The kids had to endure so much pain and suffering and now, that we can enjoy the result they have to die. However, the shifters, that are all now on our side, are not there for fights, except the armoured Titan. They are more like the original purpose of them. They help us humans out in maintaining our existence like building new homes, cultivating fields. A real blessing for us. 

  I look once again towards the future. Many things lay ahead, that we and that our kids will discover, but for now I will enjoy the stay with my family and the love I refused to feel for so long. 

 


End file.
